flyordieiofandomcom-20200222-history
Pterodactyl
The is an animal in Flyordie.io and the twenty-eighth animal stage a player can achieve. You can spawn in as this animal with a level 27 account or higher. Food Chain Status * Can eat: ** Blue Birds ** Red Birds ** Pigeons ** Ducks ** Parrots ** Storks ** Turkeys ** Pelicans ** Seagulls ** Blackbird ** Maroon Bird ** Falcons ** Eagles ** Snowy Owls ** Hawks ** Ravens ** Mad Bats ** Meat ** Cats ** Pigs ** Penguins ** Snakes ** Crocodiles ** Woodpecker * Can be eaten by: ** Demonic Imp ** Dragon ** Phoenix ** Cosmic Bat ** Ghostly Reaper ** Pumpkin Ghost ** Grim Reaper Ability Skill name Tough Skin Type Passive Description You block the next attack. Cooldown time 25 seconds Strategies & Tips As a Pterodactyl * Play it like the Mad Bat, which means playing in a particularly aggressive manner. As a result, try and head off the jungle to eat as many animals as possible, as the non-playable prey available to you yields little XP (with the exception of meat and the croc) ** Meat can be eaten in one bite, and is plentiful in the jungle. * You can also head to the swamps and find some Crocodiles to eat — Crocodiles yield a massive amount of experience. This can also used to prepare your next stage — the Swamp Monster — who has the ability to kill Dead Fishes and Frogs in two bites, allowing you to gain XP quickly. * Unfortunately, the Pterodactyl is plagued with having the most gigantic hitboxes of the entire animal realm, which can make it particularly difficult to escape from predators, especially if animals are coming opposite to you, crashing into you and breaking your speedy escape. ** This also makes it impossible to go underground, so don't rely on that to escape. It also means you can't try to hunt animals underground. ** This only leaves you with two methods to escape. The first is to hide in a cloud (or bush) and hope the predator either needs water or is simply impatient. This requires keeping water levels high at all times, and hoping predators will leave you alone. If a predator is relentless, try to fly up into space and lose them. You can do this by going up, then changing directions on the way down after the predator is out of your sight. It may also be helpful to hide in a cloud for thirty seconds or so in case the predator also turns around to chase you. ** It's not all of a curse though, it can be a blessing when hunting in lakes. Your large hitbox means it will be almost impossible for prey to escape once you're on top of it. * You are vulnerable to all reapers, so don't get fooled! Be especially careful around the Cosmic Bat as it might begin a lengthy chase with you, given how particularly rewarding XP-wise you are to it! On the opposite, try and give chase to Mad Bats if possible - devouring them is usually very worth it, with them being your best source of exp. * Still, you possess the ability of Pterodactyl Child — the tough skin '''ability, to block the next attack when it is usable. This makes escaping a reaper easier. ** This ability doesn't help against animals that set you on fire. Phoenixes and Dragons are your worst nightmare: they will chase you, can easily set you on fire and your large hitbox prevents you from escaping them in water. Demonic imps are far less dangerous because they have to touch you and aren't guaranteed to set you on fire. On a server with several dragons and phoenixes, Pterodactyl can be far harder to evolve than Bats and Snowy Owls. '''As the prey of a Pterodactyl * Much like with a Mad Bat - run! Avians hanging out close from one another might cause a bumping catastrophe upon the approach of a Pterodactyl, with one inevitably getting swallowed by the predator - don't be the one! * All of the Pterodactyl's predators can also eat the Pterodactyl's prey, making it very dangerous to try and rely on one to save yourself from a chase. * The Pterodactyl cannot climb the stairs of the castle, so if you are near the castle, you are safe. ** For that matter, any place underground or in building is safe. Its hitbox is so large, it won't be able to follow you. Watch out for other predators though. * Escaping the Pterodactyl by heading up into space is extremely risky - you will lose oxygen and die if you linger for too long. This, like the mad bat, can be used to kill the predator if you are careful enough. Watch out for cosmic bats, though! * Avoid lakes, its large hitbox will cause you to become trapped and you will most likely die. Keep your water level up constantly to avoid having to go to a lake. As the predator of a Pterodactyl * It is almost impossible for a Pterodactyl to hide, its only option being clouds and bushes, which they'll have to leave eventually. * Their ability blocks your first attack, so you'll need to get one more hit on them as you would normally. Keep up the chase, and you should finally be able to kill it. * If you can set them on fire, it makes hunting them far easier. When on fire, they are forced to land into water and you can land on top of them. If they start escaping, try to set them on fire again. ** The Dragon and Phoenix's abilities both bypass the Tough Skin ability. Use this to your advantage. Category:Animals